


Past Scars

by CrazyHoboChicken, YourCoolBroKat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Implied Character Death, Past Life AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyHoboChicken/pseuds/CrazyHoboChicken, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourCoolBroKat/pseuds/YourCoolBroKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Dipper and Mabel heard the idea that birthmarks are how you die in a past life they've wondered about how Dipper got his birthmark. With the help of the journal Mabel and Dipper found a spell that would allow them to see their past lives. (Rated M just to be safe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Scars

"Death machine no, vampires no, ghost no, Bill—no definitely not!" Dipper read aloud as he searched through the journal. He knew that there must be something in the journal about past lives. Unfortunately he couldn't find a single thing. Mabel looked up from her heart with shades sweater, that has a few holes in it, and at her brother.

 

"What are you looking for Bro-bro?" she asked. Dipper continued flipping through the pages.

 

"Remember the whole birthmarks are how you died in a past life thing?"

 

"Yeah?" Mabel tilted her head questioningly then shot up off the bed."Your looking for a spell to see your past life!"

 

"Yeah." Dipper rubbed the back of his neck. It was a stupid idea but he was curious. Who could die by the big dipper? Was it symbolic or just something dumb?

 

"Bro have you tried the black light?" Dipper smacked himself on his forehead. How could he forget about the black light? He began to search around for the black light only to find it already in Mabel's hands. She handed it over to Dipper who turned it on and quickly scanned each page once more. Its took awhile but Dipper finally found a spell on one of the blank pages near the back.

 

"Found it!" Dipper read over the page a couple of times then beamed at his sister. "This is it!"

 

"Well come on! Lets see if this past life thing is true!" Mabel cheered. She grabbed her brother's hand.

 

"Alright, here we go." Dipper inhaled and gave Mabel's hand a slight squeeze."Ostende mihi praeterita."

 

The two saw the world slowly shift backwards from the Mystery Shack to a cottage to the forest. Suddenly they were pulled through the forest past old fashioned cities and stopped in some kind of crafting shop. They tried to look around but found that they couldn't move. They then tried to gain the others attention but again could do nothing. Finally they noticed that they were not themselves. This must be their past selves? Though it seems like they could only watch as they interrogated a man tied up in a chair.

 

Dipper was a teen girl who was in a blue and black flounced dress. She had a black cape-like jacket with a scene of pine trees embroidered in blue thread and stars in yellow thread. She had a blue bonnet with a gold pin of a pine tree on the left side and white ribbons that held the bonnet on her head. She had red hair in a braided bun. Her face was filled with freckles and her eyes were blue. Mabel was a teen boy in a pink frock coat and trousers. He had a gold pin of a star with a ribbon that was purple, green, and orange instead of a tie in the collar his white dress shirt. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. The tied man in the chair had short brunette hair and tanned skin. His green eyes were barely visible past the tint of his spectacles. The man wore a white dress shirt and a pair of black trousers.

 

"Where is he?" Dipper's past self asked in a strange accent that sounded like a mix of british and irish. The tied man attempted to scooch the chair away from the duo but only to be stopped by Mabel's past self.

 

"He doesn't seem to want to talk. Perhaps you should enchant him?" Mabel's past self stated in a british accent. The woman took out a black covered book from the inside of her jacket and opened it.

 

"Where te start? Em. Gwendoline Jacelyn, Ariel Micaiah, Robrecht Puck, Gernot Romilda, Aydan Özgür, Lady Kandake Magdalene, Sister Adelaide da Roma-." She read from the book but was interupted.

 

"S-stop! I'll talk!" the man panicked. "You need to say no more!"

 

"Then do tell. Where is he?" replied the girl as she put away her book.

 

"The town of Gravity Falls. You'll find him there." the man squeaked. The past selves shared a look at each other. The male of the two put a knife in the tied man's hands and the two then left.

 

"Rory, tell me if I'm correct. This Gravity Falls place he walked his chalks to, something happened there?" Mabel's past self said as he looked at the girl.

 

"Yer correct. Lufu how much money do we have?" Rory sighed as she took out the book again. She wrote down their destination and Lufu kept her from running into others.

 

"We have enough to get to this bloke."

 

"Let's get on with this grind."

 

\- /_\ -

 

Lufu and Rory were in a carriage surrounded by the forest of Oregon. Rory sat quietly reading a newspaper with Lufu next to her. _The Traveler's Gazzet ,1850,_ the title read. She scanned the articles for any clues that lead to their target. Escaped convict, stolen cattle, burned church, kidnapped child, and a murdered man. None of the crimes seemed to fit him—well maybe the cattle, but he wouldn't do something as big as that. Lufu began to pat his lap. Unluckily for Rory, they were the only two in the carriage so Lufu lost his patience and began to bounce around as well.

 

"Why don't ya start yer knittin'?" Rory stated annoyed by her partner's actions. She had read the same sentence three times thanks to his impatience. Rory was impatient as well but that didn't mean she was going to bounce around like a child.

 

"My supplies are with the luggage." Lufu pouted and stayed still for a moment. "Did you find a clue?"

 

"No clues."

 

"Have you thought of a plan to get us money?"

 

"Aside fer our target? A couple." Rory smiled and placed the newspaper on her lap. "I'm sure when folks hear the infamous Lufu Fir is around the richest blokes will be fightin' over ya."

 

"True." Lufu chuckled. He then gave his partner a serious look. "That means I'll be painting whilst you are searching."

 

"Correct." Rory sighed.

 

"Be sure to get ahold of me once you found our man." Lufu frowned. "Immediately this time. We don't want a repeat of the Adalbert case."

 

"I handled that!" Rory glared at Lufu. "Ya swore te never brin' that up!"

 

"I swore that if the case we were on did not have similar situations then I would not bring that case up."

 

The two felt the carriage began to slow and peered out the window. They were finally in Gravity Falls! It was a small town that seemed to be recently created—or so they thought—since the buildings looked new and some were still being built. The carriage stopped and the two stood from their seat. The door to the carriage opened on Rory's side. A man offered Rory his hand and helped her out of the carriage. The driver had brunette hair and brown eyes. He wore a dark green redinote and tan trousers.

 

"Thank ya sir." She smiled at the man. Lufu came out of the carriage but gained no help from the driver.

 

"It is no trouble." the man said as he began to unload the luggage from the top, which was only two suitcases and a trunk. He handed the trunk and one of the suitcases to Lufu and the lightest one to Rory. "So do you two have a place to stay while you're here?"

 

"Is there not an inn?" Lufu asked. "Perhaps a tavern?"

 

"The inn caught fire last month. The tavern's rooms were all filled the last I checked."

 

"Seems to be our luck." Lufu sighed.

 

"You're a painter correct?"

 

"Why I am."

 

"Last I heard the Northwest family is searching for an artist to paint them a portrait."

 

"Just our luck." Rory repeated with a smirk. "Where do they live?"

 

"The mansion in the forest to northwest." the man pointed in the direction for them to go in.

 

\- /_\ -

 

It began to turn dark as the two reached the Northwest mansion. They stared up at the mansion. They had been inside such buildings before but the size still amazed them. Hesitantly Rory knocked on the large doors. They gave each other nervous glances when no one came. But after a few awkward minutes, the door opened to reveal a maid. She wore a simple black cotton dress with a white apron around her chest and waist. She had long brunette hair tied back in a ponytail and brown eyes.

 

"Good evening, who wishes for the master's attention at such hours?" she asked.

 

"I am Lufu Fir and this is my partner Rory Evergreen." Lufu said as he gave the maid a flirty smile. She gave him an incredulous look. Rory sighed then elbowed Lufu in the ribs. "Ouch, Rory-"

 

"We were told that the Northwests were searching for someone to paint for them?" Rory said, gaining the maid's attention.

 

"Oh? Oh! Oh my! You're _**the**_ Lufu Fir! Come come in!" She ushered the two inside. "I will go get the master. Wait here please."

 

She dashed out of the room. The two looked around the foyer in awe. Everything was so shiny! They swore they could see their reflections even in the walls. Just what did they clean with? The two didn't have a chance to look for long, as a tall man with a long gray beard entered the room with the maid close behind him. The man wore a white high-collared dress shirt with deerskin trousers. On his head was a brown crown hat.

 

"Artist." the man grunted as he swung his arm towards Lufu.

 

"Why yes sir, I am Lufu Fir. It is quite a pleasure." Lufu held his hand out to the man and the other shook it. "I have heard that you were in need of a painter?"

 

"Yes." The man gestured towards a blank spot on the wall. "I'm Nathaniel Northwest."

 

"Well Sir Northwest, I will do whatever painting you need. Though if I must intrude, may me and my partner stay whilst I work?"

 

"Granted." He gestured towards the woman, then towards Lufu and Rory. "Show them to their rooms. You will begin tomorrow."

 

"Yes Master." the maid curtsied to Nathaniel. She began to show them out of the room but the three of them were stopped by Nathaniel. He pointed towards the forest outside the window.

 

"Before you two retire for the night. Be wary of the forest."

 

The woman then hurriedly led the two out of the room, up some stairs, and down a few halls. She finally stopped at two rooms that were at the end of a hall and directly across from one another. She lead Rory into one and Lufu into the other. After the maid left the two met each other in the hallway.

 

"Well this is a first." Lufu said. "They gave us separate rooms."

 

"She realized we're not married." Rory said as she rolled her eyes. "I'll start the search fer him once ya start with paintin'."

 

"Remember what I said in the carriage." Lufu chuckled as Rory glared at him.

 

"I'll get ahold of ya. Good night." Rory practically growled as she went back into her room.

 

"Good Night Rory dearest." Lufu happily sung as he went into his room.

 

\- /_\ -

 

Three days. Rory had searched this small town for three days and she still had yet to find the criminal. How could he have hid from her for this long? None of the townsfolk had seen anyone matching his description. Did he even come to this town? Had that man lied to them? Most likely. They should've had more leads than just that one man. Rory sighed, and she spotted the only pub in town. It was early evening—a drink wouldn't hurt her investigation. Maybe she'd find someone who’d spotted her suspect. She walked into the pub and sat down on a stool at the bar.

 

"Why Miss Evergreen!" The barkeep greeted her. He wore a cotton long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and brown trousers underneath an apron. "You're here awfully early today and with no man."

 

"Lufu's still paintin' those Northwest folks." Rory put a coin on the bar. "I'll have a cup of whiskey."

 

"Still? Don't they got cameras for that?" The barkeep got Rory's beverage of choice and handed it to her.

 

"They want one fer every room." Rory took a swig of her drink.

 

"Are you still looking for that man?"

 

"Still am." She sighed. "Seems like no one seen him."

 

"Well that frenchman over there has been asking about you." The barkeep pointed towards a man in the corner. Rory turned towards where the barkeep pointed to see a man in a powdered wig. He wore a black tail-coat and black trousers.

 

"Thanks." Rory stood up and went over to the man—not without her drink of course. She sat down in the seat across from him. "Heard ya've been lookin' for me."

 

"Yes. I have heard you have been looking for a certain man, no?" He asked.

 

"I have." She took another swig of her drink. "Where?"

 

"In a house in zhe woods."

 

"What part?"

 

"To zhe north."

 

"Thank ya fer the information." Rory chugged the rest of her drink. She stood then left the pub. She noted that it was beginning to turn dark, and quickly headed towards the Northwest mansion. She had to notify Lufu before this man had another chance to run. If he did then they might be able to find a lead in that house at least. She was almost to the forest near the mansion when something struck the back of her head. She twirled around and lost her footing. She was caught by whoever hit her and placed in his chest.

 

"So I heard you've been looking for me." The man said as Rory blacked out in his arms.

 

\- /_\ -

 

Rory groaned as she awoke. She felt something in her mouth. She ground her teeth against whatever it was to identify it as cloth. Her eyes shot open, only to be met with black. Great—she was blindfolded and gagged. What next? She attempted to move her arms and legs only for them to be stopped. Bound at her wrists and ankles. She growled. That damn bastard got her. But where was she? Probably at the house the frenchman mentioned earlier.

 

"Make sure you hold up your end of the bargain." said the male voice. Rory quickly realized it was the same voice as the man who knocked her out. She began to shout muffled curses at the man. She heard him shift around but he seemed to ignore her.

 

"Do not worry, we will get rid of those pesky bounty hunters." another man said. Rory stiffened. What were they going to do to her and Lufu? She heard footsteps and what sounded to be a door open and shut. She began to struggle against her binds. She had to get out and warn Lufu! "It's pointless to struggle Rory. Don't worry about your partner. He will be safe as long as he stays away from the ritual."

 

She growled at the man—even threw in some muffled colorful curses. She heard the door open again and the sound of multiple footsteps filled the room. She felt the man trace something over her forehead. She swore at the man once more again only for it to be muffled.

 

"Such a feisty girl. He'll like that." The man chuckled. She could hear the other people moving about and scraping something along the ground. She could smell something burning. She hoped they were just lighting candles but she could begin to identify the burning smell of incense. The sounds lasted for awhile and ended after a few minutes. The sound of a blade being draw caught her attention. "Gentlemen and lady, tonight will finally be at the end of our quest!" The room filled with cheers. “The stars and constellations have aligned, so we are able to perform this long-awaited ritual!” The cheers grew louder. "Now let us begin!"

 

The people began to chant softly. She couldn't identify what language it was—or if it was a language at all. She cried out as she felt something stab into her forehead. She began to swear muffled curses at the man once more as he began to drag it along whatever he traced before. She began to hear laughter amongst the chanting. Slowly as the knife and chanting dragged on the laughter got louder and she began to feel lighter. She began to feel like she was floating. Everything became so loud and mashed together for her, but for some odd reason she felt that she was no longer there. Like she was never there to begin with.

 

\- /_\ -

 

Lufu stealthily snuck up to the house. He was lucky he caught that frenchman earlier. He would have never known that Rory went to capture the criminal without him. Lufu peered into the window only to be met with blackness. Damn, they covered the windows. He snuck over to the door and slowly opened it. There were a bunch of people inside; all wearing black cloaks, each lined with gold and sporting an eye on their hoods. They all stood in a circle, surrounded by candles lit with blue flames and sticks of incense. But Lufu stopped once his eyes caught what was happening in the middle. Rory—bound, gagged, and blinded while one of the cloaked cultists carved into her! He charged into the house and easily jumped over the candles. The cultists realized his intrusion and grabbed hold of him. He struggled against them—he even punched a couple whenever he got an arm freed. They all stopped, however, once laughter filled the room. They all looked at Rory who sat up unbound and ungagged. Blood gushed from her forehead, soaking the blindfold and making Lufu wonder how she could even possibly be alive. He swore he saw bone. A chill went through him as she cackled madly and took off the blindfold. Her eyes were golden instead of the calming blue he saw earlier that day.

 

"Rory?" Lufu cautiously asked. Rory looked towards Lufu and began to calmly laugh. Calmer than before at least. She then stopped laughing all together and stood.

 

"Sh-"

 

Suddenly Dipper and Mabel saw everything shoot back to their time. When it stopped they saw their Grunkle sternly glaring at them. Tears began to fill their eyes and Stan's look softened. He must've figured they had learned their lesson. Stan held out his arms and the twins jumped into the hug. He waited until the two just sniffled and moved them so they stood in front of him.

 

"We're gonna go downstairs and eat some icecream." He said as he placed a hand on both their backs. His soft gaze became stern as he led them downstairs. "And while we eat, you're gonna tell me why you two wanted to see the past."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for readin'! It's been like an uber long time since I had made a fic (Chicken not Kat) so I'd like to hear some thoughts on how I did. 
> 
> Also thanks for workin' with me Kat!


End file.
